sprucia_and_gillifandomcom-20200214-history
Sprucia Salvaje
'Sprucia Rocha Salvaje is the main protagonist of the series of her and her sister's name of the franchise. She is the daughter of Harold and Lydia Salvaje and the older sister of Gilli Salvaje. She is a high school student at Flosyce Academy. Background Sprucia was born on November 7, 1598 after the time that her grandfather was assassinated in Kameeraska, so she was raised in the family's treehouse. Back from the past when she was a newborn, Harold and Lydia protected her and prevented a demon to take Sprucia as his own daughter. Luckily, a wise 1,000 year old sorcerer comes to their aid and defeated the demon. He enhanced a birthstone and embeds it on Sprucia, invoked to use earth-related abilities and has super strength. Appearance Sprucia speaks with a Portuguese accent and is a thick muscular slim young woman with tan fur, olive skin, and red-orange messy hair at the length of her shoulders. She has a fringe hanging down the middle of her face, flowing across her left cheek and one whisker on both of her cheeks. Her eyes are heterochromic with a yellow eye on the left and a violet one on the right, her pupils are thin. Resembled as a lion Katroid, she has white fangs (with a prominent gap), black sharp fingernails and toenails, and a lion's tail. Sprucia is barefooted, with that, she wears a velvet short top and skirt. She have golden bracers on her wrists and ankles. Her birthstone is a citrine and it is located on her navel. Personality Sprucia seems to be feral, optimistic, tough, confident, brave, and somewhat a slob like Gilli (only belching). She portrays herself to be a responsible, fun-loving, easy-going, resourceful, relaxed, compassionate, and determined young woman of her good parents and foolish sister. In the good times, she chats with her friends and Prince Charles. When Gilli's around her, they both can relax, play together, and sleep together. Like her sister, Sprucia has a great fond of food and is a little ravenous unlikely like Gilli (various to meat like normal cats), but she's not super ravenous like Gilli. Sprucia used to be temperamental of her temper and a little bit abrasive. Powers and Abilities * Feral/Feline Abilities - Sprucia is a Katroid as a humanoid lion. ** Climbing- Sprucia can climb on trees or something else that's related to that. ** Ceiling Cling/Ceiling Climb - Sprucia can try to climb on the ceiling. ** Swinging- Sprucia has the ability to swing on vines. ** Super Vision/Super Sight - Sprucia can use her vision to see things far away. ** Night Vision - Sprucia has the ability to see in the dark. ** Feline Senses - Sprucia can be able sense her surroundings a little bit. ** Retractable Claws - Sprucia has the ability to use her claws. * Supernatural Strength - Sprucia is very strong and she can punch things hard. * Superhuman Strength - Sprucia can lift up heavy things such as a giant boulder. * Enhanced Unarmed Combat - Sprucia can be tough without weapons. * Power Hands - Sprucia can punch through something strong like walls. * Gemstone Glow - Sprucia can use her gemstone to glow in dark places such as dark caves. * Enchanced Eating - Sprucia can eat a lot of food but she's not overall ravenous (mostly various to meats). * Anger Empowerment/Feral Rage - Sprucia is very furious and gets carried away. She cannot try to handle her temper, the weakness of this power is when Charles and Arthur calms her and Gilli down. Gallery TBA Trivia *She mentioned she has a trouble with reading or mispelling words sometimes, it's known that she has Dyslexia. *Sprucia is one of the Catfolk called Katroids and a cat woman. **TV Tropes refers to this as "Cat Girl and Cat Folk." * Sprucia's name is the same as Spruce without the prefixes "ia", the name means "tree". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Katroids Category:Characters who appeared in Season 1 Category:Female Katroids Category:Characters who appeared in Sprucia and Gilli Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Alive